NEGA
Disbandment In December 2012, at a live event, Nega announced that they would be disbanding on April 29th, 2013. The announcement caused many to be upset, and blaming the disbandment on Kisaki and UNDER CODE PRODUCTION's decision to cease activities. Yuu left a message about the disbandment: : "I honestly don’t understand all the hate towards Kisaki. Guess people just want a target to blame because he’s the Producer, the President of our record label? It is not Kisaki’s fault. There are more things that is not known to the public because it’s our business. : We have come to an agreement with the four of us members. We have always said we would continue to make music as long as it was with the four of us. Undercode Production has been our family from the very beginning, so it doesn’t feel right to continue on elsewhere. At least not at the moment. Who knows. Maybe some day we’ll come back together. Be it NEGA, Perestroika, or something new. I would like to see that one day myself. : We apologize for this sudden news. For now, Thank you all for your support. Please continue to support NEGA until the very end." Nega will be performing at UNDER CODE PRODUCTION's last event. Lineup * 儿 (Jin) - Vocals (2004.12 - 2010.09.23) → NEGA/PERESTROIKA → THE BLACK SWAN * SAN - Guitar (2006.10.23 - 2010.09.23) → FESTER → 「13」 → NEGA/PERESTROIKA → the:Ø → Black Gene For The Next Scene → ラッコ * Ray - Bass, Backing Vocals (2004.12 - 2010.09.23) → Aliene Ma'riage → Ray → Vinett → MIL (support) → NEGA/PERESTROIKA → Dead Children → NOW (support) * 優 (Yuu) - Drums (2005.06.01 - 2010.09.23) → DHIANA → NEGA/PERESTROIKA Former members * 弘揮 (Hiroki) - Guitar (2006.03.25 - 2007.06.07) → FESTER → 「13」 → ネガ * 昌弘 (Masahiro) - Support Guitar → 叶う... → NEVER CRAZY → ネガ (support) → hannah (support) → ケリィ * 之 (Kore) - Support Guitar → アギト → HISKAREA → ネガ (support), BUG♀-SiCK (support) → unknown-アンノウン- (support) → ケリィ (support) → TOY BOX, Arian:Rhod (support) Discography Albums Image:Nega_thefaded.png| THE Faded Film of a Japanese Sadness EP (2006.01.25) Image:Nega_hole.jpg| hole EP (2007.03.14) Image:Nega_dole.jpg| dole EP (2007.03.14) Image:Nega_rebirth.png| ЯeBirtH Under the Chaos EP (2008.01.30) Image:Nega_grave.jpg| GRAVE OF THE SACRIFICE full-length (2009.07.22) Negativism.jpg| NEGATIVISM full-length (2010.05.26) Image:PERESTROIKA_1.jpg| PAIИZ (PERESTROIKA) EP (2011.04.20) uccd-319a-cover.png| VANITAS full-length (2012.05.30) Singles * 2006.07.07 Defection Deep Depression and... * 2007.01.24 abase * 2007.02.21 quadrangle * 2007.05.30 鬱 (Utsu) * 2007.06.27 自虐パラノイド (Jikyaku Paranoid) * 2007.07.26 illegitimacy * 2008.07.16 reminiscence * 2009.02.25 ill * 2009.02.25 dig * 2009.11.25 Haunted Jealousy * 2010.11.03 HEAЯTZ (PERESTROIKA) * 2011.07.06 FABLE IN THE COLD BED * 2011.07.26 HINDSIGHT * 2011.11.30 DELUGE Distributed Singles * 2006.04.28会場限定カップリングCD (Kaijou gentei Coupling CD)(withCannival Method) * 2008.08.19走馬灯～PAST SKY～ (Soumatou) Compilations * 2013.03.13 NEGATIVISM -TRACE- DVD * 2009.01.21 VISUAL NEGATIVISM * 2010.07.21 VISUAL NEGATIVISM -COMPLETE- * 2013.06.20 NEGATIVISM-WITHOUTRACE- Live distributed releases * 2005.06.01 夜にある希望、朝に来る絶望 (Yoru ni aru kibou, asa ni kuru setsubou) (demo) * 2005.09.30 無Trailer ver. (Muchi Trailer ver.) (demo) * 2009.09.13 lover～unplugged version.～ (CD) * 2009.11.29 Haunted Show(er)-01 (CD) * 2010.09.15 [[Departure-code20100726- (Live DVD) * 2011.05.21 渋谷BOXX 「GLASNOST-XX」 SPECIAL CD (CD) *PERESTROIKA * 2011.06.07 2011福袋 応募特典 SPECIAL DVD (Live DVD) *PERESTROIKA * 2011.11.01 PEREUNION -CODE20110726- (Live DVD) * 2012.07.26 OMNIA VANITAS (boxed set) * 2013.04.26 THE LAST TIMES FOREVER (last song) Demo tapes (Misty†Chrise) * 2011.05.06 黒い霧に包まれた狂詩曲 * 2011.07.27 マリアと眠る断絶の調べ Omnibus albums * 2005.11.09 High Style Paradox SPECIAL～RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS～ * 2007.04.01 CROSS GATE 2007～STRAWBERRY SEEDS～ * 2007.10.14 キュピア Vol.1 * 2007.10.17 Tribute to Phantasmagoria * 2008.01.31 CROSS GATE 2008～chaotic sorrow～ * 2009.03.04 The End of Missing * 2011.04.15 UNITED LINK for JAPAN (PERESTROIKA) * 2013.01.09 VISUAL☆INVASION Vol.5 VISUAL BAKA TECH ・ GUITAR Tokushuu * 2013.03.14 High Style Paradox 2003~2013 * 2013.06.20 ARCHIVES 2003~2013 Omnibus DVD * 2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4～日本制圧完全版～ * 2008.03.05 High Style Paradox 5～NEW BORN "organization"～ External links * Official website * Nega @ UNDER CODE PRODUCTION Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands